Ultimatum
by WildNoa13474
Summary: Alternative title: The Hogwarts Mash-up Nobody Asked For. Basically people get de-aged and sent to Hogwarts. It's a series of oneshots set in and around Hogwarts. Lots of crossovers. Lots. Full description inside.
1. All Rise

**IMPORTANT AN**

 **This fic is going to be a series of one-shots. Characters will interact, but almost always only a few characters per oneshot. Most chapters will have only one one-shot,** **this chapter is an exception. Chapters can be 100-word-drabbles or a story of 10,000 words, or anything between. If you want, you can just skip over parts with characters you don't know.**

Description:

"Allen, Barry!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Arkangel, Gabriel!"

"Slytherin!"

"Caffrey, Neal!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Di Angelo, Nico!"

"Slytherin!"

"Emerson, Merlin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Fowl, Artemis!"

"Slytherin!"

"Grady, Grubitsch!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Grayson, Richard!"

"Slytherin!"

"Maron, Jordan!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Overland, Jackson!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Shan, Darren!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Stilinski, Mortimer!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Treaty, Will!"

"Gryffindor!"

These 13 students will make life complicated for teachers and other students alike, all keeping their own little secrets, and make their own destiny.

Story:

Gabriel wondered what the hell was going on. Last thing he remembered he was getting stabbed with the fake angel blade he created - not exactly a fun experience. Apparently he made it too good, because it had still hurt like a motherfucker. Gabriel honestly thought he was going to die. Maybe he did die, because there was no other way to explain how he ended up in daddamn London in his vessel's eleven year old body!

Of course, changing age wasn't hard at all for any Angel, but it was a bit worrying that anyone could mess with an Archangel's vessel. Also, his vessel was supposed to be destroyed. He felt it being destroyed when he was dying, as his Grace exiting the vessel automatically destroyed it. (gabriel kept his mind on the practicalities, if only to forget the rest)

It became more worrying when he discovered he couldn't get out of his vessel.

(line)

Richard 'Dick' Grayson was not having a good day. It was the first year anniversary after his best friend's death, and this morning he had woken up in the middle of nowhere, Britain! It was hours before he finally found civilisation after roaming around in the wilderness. Not to mention he was somehow eleven again. Sometimes he hated life.

He went over his possibilities again. Time travel? Not likely, he had transported not only in time but in space too. Magic? Maybe..

Well, it could have been worse. At least he still had his clothes. Hell, he even had his utility belt!

Dick smiled absently at a bypassing Londoner. He had decided to go to London when he woke up in the middle of a forest, because he had been in the large city several times before.

It had been easy to call a taxi when he had reached a road, and for once Dick was grateful Bruce made him learn all the taxi codes of the world and keep money in his utility belt.

Of course, he was suddenly a whole lot less optimistic when a bird pooped on his shoulder. And then dropped a letter on his face.

(line)

Neal George Caffrey was contemplating life.

That didn't happen very often. Most of his time was spent either thinking out action plans, painting or pondering a new case. Or just not thinking at all. He wasn't really the philosophical type. But this rare occurrence had a very good reason. Neal was wondering how on Earth he was back in his eleven year old body.

He didn't think there was a scientific explanation for this, at least not one known. There had to be some other way that this happened.

He looked up, becoming aware of the people staring at him. He didn't blame them, after all he would look too if he saw a skinny eleven-year-old sitting on a random sidewalk in London staring into nothingness. Neal knew he should take a walk or something, he didn't want someone to call 911 after all.

Neal paused. Why didn't he want someone to call 911? He could find Peter and Mozzie and work something out. It was better than living on the streets in _England_ of all places, right? But he had a nagging feeling that he should wait.

Suddenly taking a stroll seemed logical. He didn't want someone to call 911, after all.

(line)

Artemis Fowl the Second was rich. He was also a genius, and an ally of the People, and recently brought back from death. Those are all facts one could say about Artemis. What one could also say, is that he was currently very much lost.

Which he was very much not supposed to be. It made no logical sense. He had woken up that morning in a forest, and immediately recognized it, of course. It would have been hard not to recognize it, considering the fact that he had seen it every time he looked out of the window of his study the past few years. In fact, according to the coördinates he had pulled up on his wristwatch, the only direction Artemis had moved since he had fallen asleep in his office chair early that morning was exactly 4.821 meters down.

However, disregarding for a moment /how/ he had ended up there, instead of being in the entrance hall like one would expect(the entrance hall being right beneath Artemis' study) he had woken up in the mud and leaves, miraculously eleven years of age once more, with no sign that Fowl Manor had ever existed.

Artemis narrowed his eyes as his attention was diverted from the problem and, for whatever reason, pulled to the urge to go to London. He had had that strange urge since he woke up, and no explanation for it except he just /had/ to get to London. Obviously, something was trying to mess with his mind and lead him into a trap.

Fairy magic? That was one of the many possibilities. Artemis' hand went to the pocket of the 'jeans' his mother made him wear. (Of course, he had only agreed because she seemed so hopeful, putting on a pleading face when she had asked. Besides, he had reasoned when he hesitantly agreed, he was in his own home, and could change at any time.)

As expected, the communicator that he always had with him had disappeared. After all, no self-respecting kidnapper would have left him with any means of communication.

He merely sighed and decided to make the trek to London and see what the kidnapper wanted. Then he thought about his decision and was disappointed in himself for thinking such a thing. 'Trek'? He was not going to walk from Ireland to London! Artemis turned on his heel and resolutely began to walk in the direction of the nearest town, already calculating the probability of 'convincing' the townsfolk to get him transport.

And now he was lost. The town he was aiming for didn't seem to be in the same place as yesterday, if it even still existed. The possibilities of this being either some kind of alternate universe or illusion were increasing every second now, considering the small bit of extra pressure that indicated either a miniscule change in gravity or light hallucinatory drugs-

"Hey kid, need some help?"

(line)

Barry Allen ran through the wormhole in the basement of Star Labs, face-planted into a wall at full speed, and stumbled back, clutching his face. "Aargghhh... That hurt." He brushed the blood from cuts on his face and his -already healing- broken nose out of his eyes and looked at the hole in the wall, grimacing. He was surprised that he hadn't gone through the wall, at the speed he had been going at. Actually, he was surprised he had even made it through the wormhole in the first place. He hadn't expected it to work so easily. He looked around. Instead of the basement of Star Labs, like he subconsciously expected, he was in an abandoned alleyway behind a stack of crates. He glanced out of the alley and saw normal traffic, although something felt off. He ignored it, because _I'm on a different earth,_ he reasoned, _of course something feels off._ "Well, now I can go back and tell Jay that he can go home! One less problem to deal..." Barry trailed off when he turned around to go back through the wormhole. Instead of the blue-grayish distortion of air he had expected to see, there was only a second wall, identical to the wall he smashed into except for the lack of hole. Barry looked around, beginning to panic a bit, but only saw a completely normal alley, no wormhole in sight. "Oh great." He groaned, sitting down with his head in his hands. "I'm stuck on Earth-2 now. Just my luck."

It was a few hours later and Barry had finally found the library he had been searching for. When he had stepped out of the alley and looked closer at the traffic and the people walking by, the first thing he had realized that the cars drove on the wrong side of the road. The next thing was that he was in Britain. It had taken his brain a moment to process the giant sign saying 'GLASGOW CENTRAL-3' and he had absently wondered if the 3 stood for miles before the realization crashed down. He had somehow ended up in Scotland.

He had been searching for a library to find a computer to figure out which way west was. Or more specifically, Central City.

He entered the Glasgow Library and sighed in relief when he saw a row of computers to the right.

He quickly walked to the nearest one, and searched 'Central City, America'. He strolled down, vaguely annoyed at the 'City of Central' results. No, they were not the same, thank you very much. Frustrated with his lack of findings, he decided to just search the list of cities in the US.

 _Carolina, Puerto Rico_

 _Carrollton, Texas_

 _Cary, North Carolina_

 _Cedar Rapids, Iowa_

 _Chandler, Arizona_

Wait. Central City wasn't on the list? Barry frowned. His city was fairly big, definitely on par with Gotham and maybe a little smaller than Metropolis. It should have been mentioned.

Unless it didn't exist. Barry face-palmed at his obliviousness. Dr. Stein had told them there would be differences. He hadn't expected it to be an entire city difference, but obviously he had underestimated parallel universes. Now aware of his mistake, Barry searched another phrase: _The Flash_. If he could find out which city Jay lived in, he'd probably find Zoom there too. And hopefully some more wormholes.

When the search turned up empty he realized that something was very, very wrong.

 _This wasn't Earth-2, was it?_

(line)

Nico Di Angelo scowled. He'd been doing that a lot lately, but this time the scowl wasn't directed at the Stoll brothers or at a monster that was trying to kill him. It was just directed at life in general.

And at the Fates. Especially at the Fates.

He'd been having a great day(better than most days recently, because he had only had two nightmares the whole week and had just won a Capture the Flag against the Hunters-it was now 54-2) until someone decided to ruin it by somehow redirecting his shadow travel to Britain. Freakin' _Britain_ of all places! They couldn't force him to go to Bolivia, or Canada or some other place that _wasn't halfway across the world._

As it was, he was lucky to have survived the trip, much less the aftermath. His powers had been slowly becoming less damaging and life-endangering-for himself at least, to his enemies he was just as deadly-, but it still took all his concentration to not sink through the pavement he Shadow Traveled onto, although he didn't manage to prevent getting run through by a car. He supposed he was lucky he wasn't corporeal at that point, but he found that for some reason it was really hard to feel grateful after getting transported to his near death.

Nico groaned, sinking half through the pavement when he tried to sit down on the sidewalk, but feeling himself slowly becoming corporeal again.

Which was amazing, since he usually took days to recover from a small trip, let alone a forced travel at this distance. He frowned lightly as a feeling of /not quite right/ washed over him. Something felt off. It was like the feeling you get when everything on your desk is moved a tiny bit to the right, and you don't notice it, but you notice that something's wrong.

Who, or what, could have forced Nico to shadow travel? Finding he could feel the pavement again, he began walking as he thought, trying to stay in the sunlight. What was their goal? To get him alone, unable to contact anyone for fear of fading? Maybe another god wanted to send him on a quest? It happened occasionally, but most gods spoke to Nico directly instead of forcing him to go somewhere with no idea what to do or even a hint. Besides, poor Percy was send on far more quests, up to twice a week. As if he hadn't done enough for the Olympians.

If any god was desperate enough to send a demigod to the other side of the planet, they would have chosen Percy.

"Hello kid, are you alright?"

Nico whipped around, his hand on his sword-which, he noted with a bit of relief, was still there- and found an elderly man looking at him with concern. His hand relaxed a bit and he dropped it down to his side. "I'm not a kid." He bit out, a little harsher than he ment to. He felt irrational anger welling up in him. Confused, he forced himself to calm down. What was with him today?

"Excuse me," The man said with an apologetic expression. "I'm sure you understand my concern, as it is not every day a young lad like you wanders the streets of London alone."

"My parents are close by." He quickly said, willing the man to just walk on. Which he did, luckily, after smiling at Nico.

 _Young lad_? Sure, he was a bit small for his age, but he was fifteen, and was just hitting a growth spurt. Surely he couldn't look that young.

He looked down at himself, blinked, at took a double take. His eleven year old body stayed his eleven year body.

"What the fuck?!" He said loudly, making a middle aged woman that was passing by look at him scandalized.

The first thought that shot into his head after the usual string of Italian, Greek and Roman curses was, _damnit, I have to go through all those years of training again._

 _And also puberty._

"拉屎。"

(line)

Merlin took a sip of golden flower tea in the Hall of Concepts, yelping when the scalding hot tea burned his tongue. Fate looked up from her book and laughed at him. Of course, he did the mature thing and stuck out his tongue.

Her face quickly became serious and she walked over. Merlin was surprised; usually Fate just left him be. This must be something important.

"What's wrong?" He asked, slightly concerned by the worried look on her face.

"Try to sense it, Magic." So he did, muttering "I told you, call me Merlin." to Fate. He searched for something out of place in the universe, and when that didn't work he searched the multiverse. There!

"Why is there a group of universes out of balance?" Merlin opened his eyes, looking worried now too.

"Yeah, that's what I want to find out. Can you please go there and take a look or sixteen?" Fate practically begged.

"But Fate, you know Concepts can't interfere with the universe, except for their original influence. How would I go about doing that?" He asked. She smiled triumphantly, apparently proud of her plan, in response.

"Well, I had a _thought._ " Merlin smirked at the age-old joke, as Thought gave them an annoyed look from across the Hall. For some reason Thought was incredibly annoyed by hearing his name mentioned, which Fate and Magic used to irritate him. It's how they became besties, actually.

"I will block your memories of being a concept for a small amount of time. Funny thing is, if you don't remember being a concept, the universe doesn't recognize that you shouldn't be interfering." She stated smiling.

"Well, if I don't have my memories, I won't know how to sense balance, would I?" Merlin pointed out.

"Of course you would. You learned that long before you were accepted as a Concept, you just didn't recognize it." She assured him. "Also, this thing will last for one to twenty years. Are you prepared to take on a job that takes up so much time?"

"Of course. What better thing is there to do?" He answered absently, thinking things over. "How much of my memory would you block?"

"Everything on from the year before you were recognized as a Concept, however everything you learned in those years would still be known to you, you just won't know how you learned them." Fate replied, already knowing her friend was going to do it.

"Convenient. Well, better get on with it then." Merlin replied smiling calmly. After existing for so long there was no use in hesitating.

A moment later, a young boy sat up in an alley in London, rubbing his head.

(line)

The first thing Grubitsch 'Grubbs' Grady realized when he woke up was how bright it was. The second thing was that he just woke up.

 _What?_

He wasn't supposed to be able to wake up, as he was literally unable to sleep.

He felt inside himself for the Kah Gash and was relieved to sense it still there and connecting him with Kernel and Bec. At least they could continue building the universe, as the Kah Gash was whole and connected.

But that didn't awnser any of his questions. Why was he able to sleep? He had tried before, when he had gotten bored of making trees, but didn't even feel tired, much less drift off. He supposed a hit over the head would do it, but the Kah Gash would warn him at the very least.

As he stood up he noticed he was in some kind of city, the outskirts if the empty street was anything to go by. Why was the universe so developed? Even though he, Kernel and Bec had made good progress they were nowhere near this point when he had last seen them.

Had he been asleep so long, or was something else going on? Grubbs focused on the connection between the three of them and noticed that it felt like there was a lot of distance between them. Way more than there should be.

 _Kernel? Bec?_

 _Grubbs._ The exasperated voice of Kernel came into his mind, but Grubbs could hear a bit of relief too. _What have you done now?_

 _Hey! Why do you always accuse me of doing something?_ He protested.

 _Because most of the time you have done it._ Bec's voice tuned in. _Also, why did your voice change?_

 _What do you mean, my voice... Oh._

 _What?_ Bec asked.

 _I think we might have a problem._ He answered, staring at his reflection in the puddle he so conveniently found. Kernel and Bec were both silent, waiting for him to explain.

 _My body is eleven years old._

 _What?_ Bec sounded dumbfounded.

 _How is that even possible without your consent?_ Kernel asked frowning. While, as much as you can frown in your mind.

 _What happened while I was gone?_ Grubbs asked, contemplating.

 _While you were gone? Well, nothing. You've only been gone for a few hours at most._

 _Hours? But how is the world so advanced then? There are huge cities here!_

 _You're on Earth?_ Kernel asked surprised.

 _Well, right now, I'm very much doubting that it's the Earth we know._ Grubbs murmured. _If I'm on an advanced Earth, while you guys are still looking at the early evoluation of humanity._ He paused for a moment. _You are still at the same evolutionary state, right?_

 _Yep. And it looks like we're going to be here for a while._ Kernel sighed.

 _Without the full power of the Kah-Gash we won't be able to continue maintaining Earth. We would have to, 'pause' the universe._ Bec agreed.

 _I may have something for..._ Grubbs paused, concentrating, then smirked in satisfaction.

 _Ha! It works!_

Bec and Kernel both gasped as they felt the Kah-Gash restore the flow of nature. _How did you do that?!_ Bec somehow managed to sound awed, confused and fascinated all at the same time.

 _Mad skillz._

Grubbs smirked. _As I was saying before we got totally sidetracked, if I'm really in some sort of Alternate Universe or whatever, I need to find the person who brought me here and why. That could take a while, especially considering that my power is limited due to the power I'm using to keep our Earth stable._

The other two didn't answer, but Grubbs got the impression that they had nodded.

He looked around again. Some people on the sidewalk gave him a strange look and hurried on. Grubbs suspected he'd get that a lot, staring into the distance glassy-eyed as he was.

 _I am definitely not in Kansas anymore._

(line)

Jack Frost whooped as the wind carried him over a forest. The Man in the Moon was looking down at him. Young Jack seemed so happy here, but Manny knew balance had to be restored.

That day, the wind blew Jack over another forest.

(line)

Darren Shan was mourning his decision to stay a half-vampire as he panted. He had been running for hours now, over rocky ground and through forests, but his followers just wouldn't give up. He was amazed by their perseverance; any other person wouldn't have been able to keep up with a vampire, even if he was half human.

Well, he had been amazed. Now he was terrified. The blood rushing through his ears made it hard to think, and the only thing keeping him going was adrenaline, as he was tiring more and more. With a terrible feeling of inevitability he realized he would be killed by these people. His lungs burned, and he was starting to see black spots in his vision. Darren barely felt himself fall over and hit the ground with a thud, and the last thing he heard befor his vision went black was a gruff voice shouting, "Got him! A bit weak, but it'll do. I just hope Hagrid won't cuddle this one as if it's sentient, this thing'll turn him in a second."

(line)

Jordan Maron was trying to figure out what the crap had happened.

(line)

Will Treaty was in the future.

At least, that's what he assumed. He could be in the past too, as he was somehow eleven years old again, but he'd classified that as a minor issue in this situation.

He'd woken up on the edge of a forest, looking at a hard road made of some sort of smooth black gravel. Occasionally things that looked a bit like carriages raced by at impossible speeds, and Will could swear he saw people inside.

He was incredibly confused. At first he'd considered it being one of Malcolm's tricks, but then he had decided even Malcolm couldn't pull this off.

Where did all the woodland animals go? He hadn't heard anything but some birds since he had woken, and he was in a forest. Had mammals gone extinct in this weird future?

Most of all, what was he going to do?

All his items were gone, although he still had his clothes and silver leaf. He could make a new bow and arrows, of course, but it would take time and materials Will didn't have.

An owl flew overhead, and he absently wondered just how far into the future he was, that owls weren't nocturnal anymore.

It would take him a while to notice the letter dropped next to him.

(line)

Stiles Stilinski was on the verge of freaking out.

He'd woken up in his fox form in an unfamiliar forest, hearing shouts and barks terrifyingly close, and instinctively _ran_ for his life.

Now he was hiding in a hole, shaking in fear and hoping to any supernatural deities that he wasn't caught by what sounded like a fox hunt.

He took a second to quietly breathe, rapidly thinking the situation over. For some reason he had been feeling much more emotional than usual, and when he looked down at his paws and saw them much tinier than he was used to.

He was a cub again.

 _Breathe, Stiles, no having panic attacks while being hunted. Breathe Goddammit!_

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

Sure, it explained why his emotions were all over the place, but it also called up a loooot more questions.

Stiles' fur was soaked from running into a river in attempt to get the hounds off his scent. He shivered, but sighed in relief when he heard the barks get more distant. It must have worked then.

Then he slapped himself metaphorically.

He should have just shifted back to human as soon as he heard the hunt.

After making absolutely sure that the hunt wasn't anywhere near his hiding place, he crawled out of the hole and shifted back...

Into an eleven year old.

"Goddammit!"

 **Okay, there's no way I can find a beta for the many many crossovers in this story, so does somebody want to beta? Pleaaaaase? *puppy dog eyes***


	2. Jack and Artemis Conduct a Staredown

"Hey kid, need some help?"

Artemis turned sharply at the unfamiliar voice behind him.

A pale boy with white hair and a blue sweater stood opposite of a pale boy with black hair in a suit, the first a playful smirk on his face, the second a derogatory scowl.

The forest around him was silent, animals quietly shuffling around, not making a sound, as if sensing the meeting that was taking place in the heart of nature. The trees' light green leaves let light shine through, onto the forest path both eleven year olds stood.

Artemis looked the boy over skeptically. He was barefoot, leaning casually on a big oak, twirling around a long stick.

The stick was more of a staff, really, smooth and well-used. Although Artemis didn't know why it would be, since the boy didn't seem to need walking aid. Interesting

Artemis turned an unimpressed gaze toward the strange person.

"How, exactly, did you wish to help me? I observe neither vehicles, nor people nearby."

Jack blinked at the boys wording, but he understood the general message. He had already thought of flying them both, but was afraid his staff might not be able to bear that weight.

"There's a path south of here. It leads to a nearby town, which I'm guessing you're from."

The boy's calculating gaze seemed to bore straight through Jack, and he shifted uncomfortably.

Finally the boy had apparently decided Jack was telling the truth, and turned sharply South. When he began walking away, Jack would have normally considered his job done, but something in him protested the boy's rudeness.

"Wait a minute, no thank you or nothing?"

He shouted after the boy, jogging to catch up to him.

"I don't even know your name!" Then Jack realized he had never introduced himself either. He had just assumed that because the boy could see him, he'd immediately know who Jack was. "I'm Jack, by the way."

Before the boy could answer, he thought of something else.

"Where are your parents? Are they lost too?"

The boy's voice took on a dangerous undertone. "Artemis Fowl II. You will getget your nose out of business it doesn't belong in, Jackson."

Jack stood still and narrowed his eyes, while 'Artemis' kept walking.

"Fine. But if your parents are eaten by a wild animal while you are relaxing by a fire, remember that I could have helped them."

He flew away, and did not see Artemis' nails digging into his palms.

Jackson was going to pay for that.


	3. Jordan Awakens

**Shout out to my boyfriend for helping me with this chapter!**

Jordan Maron had woken up in an alley with no idea where the hell he was.

He had a splitting headache, and for a second he wondered if someone had drugged him and put him in an alley during VidCon yesterday, but dismissed the idea when he stood up and felt a lot shorter than usual.

And that's saying a lot, because he was usually pretty short.

And that's not what she said.

Jordan sighed when he turned to look at his reflection in a back alley window. He looked like a ten year old.

He always figured this would happen to him someday. Heck, everything happened to him. He had learned to expect the unexpected.

Let's not forget to mention the time he was mobbed by rabid fangirls, kidnapped and forced into diapers.

He still regrets accepting the clearly drugged apple.

That event was way worse than waking up in his ten year old body in.. London?

He stared at the street he had just walked onto. He recognized it from a previous VidCon hosted near London. Him, Nick and a few of their friends had tagged along to see the sights.

While they hadn't seen an awful lot, the traditional fish 'n chips they got in a nearby café had been good. Maybe he should get some more.

First though, he had to check something.

He approached an elderly man on a bench who looked like he had been sitting there a while.

"Excuse me? Sir?" Jordan got his attention, then blinked at the high, squeaky voice coming out of his mouth.

The older man looked up from his paper with a kind smile, and Jordan continued.

"Did you see a group of people, say, girls, coming out of that alleyway a while ago?" Jordan asked a bit awkwardly, pointing to the alley he woke up in.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't seen them, lad."

Jordan sighed in relief, slumping his shoulders, and resisted the urge to hug the man.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" He smiled, walking away. His day was going amazingly so far.

It was on the way to the fish 'n chips place that he was ambushed as expected. However he hadn't expected to be ambushed by an owl, in a city, in broad daylight.

Really?!

This was getting ridiculous. Even his luck couldn't be so bad as to change an owl's nocturnal cycle.

It was only when the owl flew away that Jordan realized it had left behind a nicely decorated envelope, addressed to him.

Well, 'addressed' might not be the right word. There was no address, only his name. Curiously, he tore the seal open(and who even uses seals anymore? Not that seals are useless, of course, they're elegant and intelligent creatures. No offense to seals.).

Unfolding the paper, which was really more parchment than paper, his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

Hm, so magic was real in London. Or wherever he was, because something didn't seem quite right with this place.


	4. Nico Is Irritated

Staring down at the letter in his hands, Nico considered his life for a moment.

After being forced into nearly killing himself by shadow travel, he hadn't thought his day could get any worse, and had been immediately proven wrong by an owl swooping down at him.

 _Athena's probably still mad about the time Jules-Albert's car ruined a public library._

Nico had quickly ducked and turned around when the brown owl swooped over him, only just missing Nico's face with its claws. He had a hand on the hilt of his sword, but it was still on his belt. If he mauled one of her owls, Athena would probably smite him in fury.

And when he would arrive in the Underworld, his father would bring him back if only so he could kill Nico again for his stupidity.

But instead of turning and making another go at him like Nico expected, the brown-feathered animal had flown out of sight, not even looking back.

The son of Hades had blinked in confusion, but hadn't moved in case it decided tasty demigod was too good to pass up.

After a few seconds, Nico's ADHD had reminded him that standing still wasn't an option.

He had simply sighed and relaxed his stance, relying on his instincts to warn him if needed.

That was when he had noticed the envelope on the ground.

Re-reading the official looking text, Nico decided the Fates were playing a prank on him. They probably got bored with Percy, and took the next best toy.

Nico gritted his teeth. He _hated_ being used.

He threw the parchment over his shoulder and walked away. He wouldn't play the Fates' game.

Nico Di Angelo had been used too many times.


	5. Stiles and Will

Stiles stared.

He was pretty sure he was frozen with fear. His thoughts were going a mile a minute, and he was pretty sure they'd gone multiple miles, but the hunter in front of his hadn't moved an inch.

Stiles had no idea how he had ended up in front of a hunter _in his fox form._ He guessed dimensional travel.

Well, it could be time travel too. The hunter had on a green-gray cloak that looked used, what looked like an old fashioned longbow, and had eyes way too intense for a ten year old.

Yeah, go on, laugh. Stiles Stilinski was scared of a kid playing dress up.

Except that kid wasn't playing dress up.

Stiles didn't know what it was- maybe the practiced ease with which the person handled the boy, make the way the cloak blended in with the forest like it belonged there- but this kid was a hunter, without an inkling of doubt.

Hopefully Stiles hadn't been zapped to the past. That would make things more complicated.

Of course, he could just have been teleported to another place on his own earth, but then again, Stiles' luck was never that good. He couldn't think of any other reasons for suddenly appearing in the middle of a hunt when, just a moment before, he had been driving to Derek's loft.

Right, Roscoe! Stiles hoped she didn't take too much damage crashing into the trees like she had probably done.

Woah, okay Stiles, focus on the hunter in front of you that could kill you at any moment, please.

The staredown was still going on, to Stiles' surprise. This hunter must have the patience of a Saint.

He was wondering why the kid hadn't walked away yet, actually. Had he seen Stiles appear out of nothingness, hear the barks, and shift in panic? Stiles was pretty sure nobody had been near him, but then again, he hadn't been searching for anyone. He had been panicking.

No, Stiles remembered smelling the boy walking towards him. After seeing he had been de-aged, somehow(Stiles still needed to figure that out), he'd shifted back. Like an idiot, he'd ignored his instincts, and his senses. He had seen something in the corner of his vision and missed the obvious footsteps. Which, of course let to this problematic situation.

Was the kid part of the hunt he'd been hiding from?

But he wasn't attacking Stiles. Why? Was he waiting for backup? The ten year old hunter could easily take down a normal fox on his own, judging by the way he handled the longbow.

Did the hunter know he was a shifter?

Will did not, in fact, know that the fox before him was a shifter. He didn't exactly know why he'd been having a staredown with a fox for the last fifteen minutes either.

After he had swiped a longbow and arrows similar to his own off a hunting party not far away, he'd contemplated opening the letter in his pocket, but decided against it until he had found a safe place.

Will didn't think he would be attacked, but in unfamiliar territory, survival comes first. Halt had taught him about priorities the hard way.

He'd been walking around, inspecting the bow he swiped (the right sort, but not his own bow. He missed it already.) when he'd suddenly come eye to eye with a small reddish orange fox.

The fox had frozen, looking as if any moment it could go into fight-or-flight mode.

Will had stood stock still, lowering the bow a bit to show he wasn't a threat. He stared at the fox.

Now the fox and he had been standing there for a while. Will didn't know why he didn't just walk away, but something about the fox was compelling him to stay and watch. It was such a small one. Will wondered how it had survived in the wild.

On a side note, mammals weren't extinct after all. That's good, he supposed.

Okay, damn his instincts. His legs were falling asleep and the sun had begun to set. Whether he should walk away or feed the animal or something, now was the time to do it.

Slowly, Will lowered himself to the ground. He made sure not to startle the fox.

The animal tensed up(when did he stop being tense?), but didn't flee.

With slow movements, he put down the bow and pushed it away from him. He almost chuckled at the surprise in the fox's eyes, but managed to stop himself before he startled the little thing.

He'd recognized Will's bow as a weapon. This one was smart.

The fox had relaxed slightly, probably subconsciously. The threat had lessened. That was the point of Will's show of trust.

A bit more confident that the reddish orange animal wouldn't flee at a movement, Will took the envelope out of his pocket and opened it.

This was as safe as an environment as he was going to get right now. The fox still recognized him as a threat and wouldn't attack him, but if a human or larger predator came close, it would sense them and flee, or at least tense up. Thus warning Will that something was coming.

Before he began reading, Will glanced at the fox. Well, he glanced at the place where the fox was just a moment ago.

Wait, what? How'd he get away so silently? Sure, foxes were made to be stealthy, but Will was trained to be stealthier-

His thought process was underbroken by the fox walking back into his field of view, carrying something in his maw.

To his surprise, when the little fox dropped it, it was revealed to be an envelope identical to his.

What was happening? Since when did foxes get mail? How far in the future was he exactly?!

\--continued next chapter


	6. Stiles and Will, part 2

Stiles sat back. He wondered what the human would do.

After seeing what the hunter had pulled out, he had finally identified the thing he saw earlier, and trotted over to see if the hunter had grabbed the envelope Stiles saw, or if there were two of them.

There were two of them.

In hindsight, it was probably a bad idea to turn his back on a potential threat, but Stiles trusted the boy, to a certain extent. That is, about the same extent he trusted Chris Argent, which is just enough to trust him to not shoot Stiles in the back.

And then only when they didn't have a bow on hand.

The young hunter raised a single skeptical-surprised ' _well-what-do-we-have-here'_ eyebrow at the identical envelope, and Stiles marveled at the expressiveness that one single eyebrow could make.

Stiles was jealous. That was impressive, especially for a ten year old.

Then, against all his screaming instincts, he jumped on the hunter's shoulder to read the letter.

The boy made a surprised sound. He clearly hadn't expected Stiles to do anything of the sort. Well, he wasn't alone, because Stiles himself had to blink at what he just did.

Then he mentally shrugged and shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

Stiles noticed that on the other side of the envelope, the side that he hadn't seen yet, was in swirly handwriting ' _Will Treaty_ '.

Will, huh? That might not be the boy' s name. Maybe he picked it up somewhere like Stiles. Stiles resolved to call him that anyway, as he had gotten tired of mentally calling him 'boy' or 'hunter'.

The boy.. No, Will probably didn't know what to do with Stiles, and wavered, but the end, apparently decided to ignore the new passenger on his shoulder.

He plucked the other envelope off the ground as well, and compared them side by side.

It turned out they were not identical after all. To Stiles' surprise, the one he fetched from the bushes had in swirly letters ' _Stiles Stilinski_ '.

Huh. Well then.

Will looked around, like 'Stiles Stilinski' was going to jump out of a bush somewhere, demanding his letter back.

Then he shrugged, murmered "Might as well," to himself, and opened both envelopes, which, Stiles saw now, had a decorative seal.

Stiles read along over Will's shoulder as the young hunter looked over his letter first. There were two pieces, one looked like a long list, so Will began with the other one.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

Stiles pulled a face at all the titles. Which, if Will had noticed, he would have laughed at, as it looked hilarious on a fox snout. However, he was to busy pulling a face at the titles himself.

 _What the hell is a 'Supreme Mugwump'?_

 **Dear Mr Treaty,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on1 September. We await your owl by no later than31 July.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

Stiles paused, reread that, paused again. _Wait, what?_

Was this some sort of prank? Or was this just a part of this dimension?

Did wizards actually exist?

Well, it wasn't too far fetched, Stiles supposed. After all, magic exists. Druids exist. Why not Wizards?

The more surprising thing, to Stiles, was the idea of a school. Was there really a magic school? That would be _awesome_!

Stiles waited excitedly for a moment, mentally chanting for Will to _hurry up and open my goddamn letter._

God, he hoped it was an acceptance letter too. I mean, come on, _a magic school!_

When Will didn't move, Stiles looked at him impatiently. Then keffed with laughter, the foxes' equivalent of loud snickering.

Will, apparently, wasn't as accepting of the idea of magic as Stiles was.

His eyebrow looked like it was about to dissappear into the hunter's messy brown hair, and his face was frozen in the perfect picture of ' _I-cannot-believe-what-just-happened-how-is-this-my-life'_.

His laughing, well, keffing fit seemed to shake Will out of his disbelief, and he glanced at the keffing fox with a _'Do you believe this?'_ look.

(He ignored the fact that the Fox was laughing. It's the future, who knows what foxes do. Aside from laughing at people.)

He buried his head in his hands, most probably having a ' _everything-I've-ever-thought-was-fake-is-real'_ mini breakdown. Stiles could almost hear the unspoken,

' _More drama. Thanks, I really needed that in my life.'_

Stiles' 'snickering' died down as he thought about the magical boy on who's shoulder he was still, miraculously, sitting.

If Will was magical, surely he wouldn't shoot a shapeshifter...?

Stiles was a bit tired of not having hands, and what he'd seen so far of Will, he was a good kid. Now he thought about it, he didn't really have the right to call Will a kid, as Stiles was apparantly eleven again himself, but he couldn't help it. Even with the dark cloak, not to mention Will's proficiency with a bow, he just looked young and friendly.

Stiles wondered when he had gotten so relaxed around the other boy.

Okay, that was enough waiting. Stiles wanted to see his letter! Was he magical too?!

He nudged his nose to Will's neck, mentally smirking at Will's cringe away from the cold.

 _Are you done lamenting about life? Open my letter already!_

Thankfully, Will seemed to take the hint(or he was already planning on it anyway), and took Stiles' letter out.

Stiles noticed it was written on parchment, and wondered how he had missed that the first time.

Anxiously he leaned forward, and if he could have, he would have cheered at the text in front of him.

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 _Yes!_

After a few minutes of processing for Will and mental partying for Stiles, Will looked up and commented to himself, "What now?"

Stiles sobered up a bit. This was a perfect time.

Before he could convince himself otherwise, he jumped down, simultaneously shifting back into a human and hitting the ground in a crouched position.

(looking incredibly badass, of course)

Smugly Stiles thought back to the hours and bruises it took to perfect that little trick.

He stood up and turned around to a gaping Will.

"Now, we learn magic."

He grinned and held out a hand.

"Hello, my name is Stiles Stilinski. Nice to meet you."

Inhale.

One. Two.

Exhale.

One. Two.

When Will was sure his head wasn't going to explode anymore, he numbly took the other boy's- Stiles'- hand.

"Will Treaty."

Will paused to collect his shattered brain.

"Is this... A normal thing for foxes to do?"

Stiles had the grace to look sheepish.

"Sorry about that. I'm not actually a fox, I can just turn into one. Don't fell left out, almost nobody knows about foxshifters."

"You can 'just' turn into a fox." Will repeated slowly, his brain still trying to process what had just happened.

"Yup." Stiles replied brightly.

"Okay. I can deal with that. I can."

Will paused again.

"What year is it? I think I've time traveled."

"How so?"

"I woke up looking at some kind of hard gravel and carriages without horses racing by."

Stiles looked a bit worried.

"Wow, that is, pretty concerning. I don't actually know the date, as I suddenly appeared here as well. I'm suspecting dimensional travel."

"Dimensional travel?"

"Right, past. Um, okay, so imagine that, by the lunch, you have the choice between tea or coffee."

Stiles paused to look if he followed, and although Will's head was spinning _whatisgoingonwhereamiwhenami_ he nodded in confirmation.

"You choose coffee-" Will nodded, he _would_ choose coffee, "-and as you decide, a new, paralel universe is created where you chose tea instead."

Okay. Clear enough.

"Every time a decision is made, one or multiple other universes are created where another choice was made. For every option, there is a universe."

Alright. It hurt Will's brain a bit to think about, but he got it.

"So, dimensional travel is..." Will trailed off, waiting for Stiles to confirm what he thought.

"Traveling between those universes, yeah. It's just a theory- well, it _was_. I think actual dimensional travel is pretty solid proof."

Will nodded. Okay. Sure. Whatever. Not like he had enough adventure in his life anyways.

"Judging by what you saw, we're currently around the twentieth or twenty first century." Stiles felt the need to add.

Will flopped on the ground and groaned into the dirt. He was so done with everything.

"Nine hundred years." Will said, voice muffled by the earth.

He lifted his head slightly. "Nine hundred goddamn years."

Will let his head fall to the ground again, exasperated.

Behind him, Stiles chuckled at his antics.

"Well, at least you're not missing anything. When you go back, you can just go back to a few seconds after you left."

Will sighed, standing up and dusted himself off. He smiled at Stiles, silently thanking him for saying 'when' instead of 'if'.

"Also," Stiles' grin turned excited, " _magic!_ "

Will had to grip at that too.

"I saw a list of school supplies," Stiles added. "I'll have to research a way to get them, as I have a feeling the existence of magic isn't widely known. If we find the stores, we'll be able to buy them, as the list mentioned something about a trust fund for students."

"In the meantime, you catch the food, I start the fire?" Will suggested.

Stiles grinned in agreement. He supposed they were lucky they were both fine with camping for a few months.

Normally he wouldn't have trusted Will, and to be honest, Stiles didn't know why he had. Then again, this wasn't normally.

All Stiles knew is that they would be a good team, and in time, maybe good friends.

 **Wow. Well there go all my plans. I had it perfectly planned out from pre-hogwarts to graduation, Stiles! Why'd you have to go and make friends with Will?**


	7. Merlin's Back In Town

Merlin was confused and slightly afraid. Hadn't he been traveling to the Crystal Cave to regain his magic just a few moments ago?

There was noise all around him, hard grey stone everywhere and a grey sky. The shouting and beeping and whatever the other sound was hurt Merlin's ears. What the hell happened?

The confusion got to much of him and he teleported away.

He stumbled upon landing and resisted the urge to be sick. It took a few seconds for the ringing in his ears to diminish.

As he righted himself against a tree, he absently noticed his magic transported him to a forest.

Then realization hit him. _He had his magic back!_

Merlin didn't know whether to cry or to laugh. His _magic_ was back. He hadn't fully understood how much he had missed it until he had it again.

If felt warm and familiar. It was the home Merlin had always taken for granted.

On the other hand, Merlin had no idea where he was. If he couldn't get to Arthur, it would have all been for naught.

He observed his surroundings better. With his newly retained magic, he stretched his senses- he'd missed sensing everything- and felt magic, natural magic, all around him.

It felt like a blanket of warm over Merlin's shoulders. He sensed creatures of the old religion in the forest, but it was more than that. The forest itself was aware and meld more magic that Morgana could ever hope to.

He stretched his sight a bit further, and began to feel a bit tired as wolks of calm, colorful magic drifted by his vision. It wasn't green, like he had half expected nature magic to be. It was a warm purple and pink, like the sunset clouds. The previously dark forest was alight with color.

In the distance he felt a creature's royal blue magic and a fierce reddish brown from another direction. He turned slowly, drinking in the magic he had missed.

Then he stopped. In the distance, not very far but not in view either, there was a big heaping mix of natural and artificial magic, surrounded by a thick dome of artificial magic.

Frowning, Merlin wondered why he hadn't sensed it before. It wasn't that artificial magic was bad, it wasn't even remotely bad. But the dome around the magic felt off, like it had been tainted and neglected. Some points of magic inside the dome were like this too.

Feeling exhaustion take over, he had to stop the magic seeing for a bit, or he would fall asleep right then and there.

Slightly shrugging, he decided to focus on going back to Arthur. But his magic wouldn't comply.

Frowning, Merlin tried again.

He could feel his magic reaching out to where Arthur was, but never quite making it. It was frustrating to be so close but unable to help him fight.

Irritated, he looked around for something to help him, however unlikely it was.

The only thing he would find was an envelope and a note signed _~Fate._

It would also take some time for him to realize his magic felt younger.


	8. Jardon Accidently Channels Stiles

Jordan looked at the letter in his hands.

 _Okay then._

That made a lot of sense, actually. If magic exists, anything could happen. This was acceptable explanation.

Of course, Jordan was extremely curious about what this was all about and _what exactly is considered magic,_ but he was patient. The letter had also mentioned a teacher coming over to explain, since he was a 'muggleborn', whatever that was.

Okay, so, research time. Walking about the streets of London, Jordan was pretty lucky to see a big marble 'Public Library of London' after a few blocks. More so, free Internet access!

Inside, Jordan immediately hopped online. Well, after grimacing at the old and slow-looking computer. He noticed the date, 19/07/1991, in the corner of the monitor. That explained another few things. So, either a faulty old computer or time travel.

His first search, 'CaptainSparklez', had a few results, but nothing to do with him. (Not surprising, since he was currently supposed to be -1 years old, but trying never hurt. (such a lie. Case in point: drugged apple. Jardon you fool.))

No youtube channel, no social media, nothing, although there was an 'Sparkly Curtain' MySpace account- which he pulled a face at.

(MySpace? Seriously? Time travel was looking more likely. Though that didn't explain his ten year old body.)

His second search was for familiar places.

Jordan was patient, but extremely unfamiliar with doing nothing, and had to refrain from boredly leaning back in his chair as the ancient computer loaded. These chairs didn't look like they would be able to handle that.

Finally the darn thing was finished, and Jordan looked over the results absent-mindedly.

Hopefully this school thingy had a student trust fund, as Jordan was pretty sure he'd left his wallet back in his apartment, which didn't exist anymore apparently.

Jordan was kinda used to not freaking out. He only really freaked out for the viewers' entertainment. He wasn't faking it, of course, he was just letting himself relax and freak out.

Which really shouldn't make sense, but it kind of did.

The last search was on magic.

No more information appeared than in Jordan's... Time? World?

Even digging deeper, there was no mention of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or anything like it.

Interesting.

The next search, because really, last was relative when it concerned Jordan and research, was about his family and friends.

The only useful result was Nick, better known as NFEN, Jordan's long-time friend and co-worker.

Which was fascinating, since the Nick in the picture looked exactly like Jordan's Nick, exept this one was a semi-famous designer in New York, and the Nick he knew shouldn't have been born yet.

Okay, scratch the 'time travel'. This was most probably a parallel world.


	9. Gabriel's Smirks Are Terrifying

Gabriel contemplated the letter he had been delivered.

Alright, so daddykins had decided to give him another chance. Why? To prove himself? Hadn't he deserved some kind of peace, after all that mess?

No, no apparently not. Thanks a lot.

Whatever. This could be kinda fun, if he had a whole school to mess with.

As the idea came to mind, Gabriel smirked. All the bystanders who happened to be in the vicinity subconsciously flinched away from the ten year old, and was left to wonder why as Gabriel disappeared in a whirl of feathers.

Not that said bystanders could see any feathers, but you get the point.

Appearing in a unnoticed corner of Diagon Alley, which his selective omniscience had conveniently informed him of, Gabriel marched into a bookstore and asked some lady at the counter for a book for 'new wizards'.

The lady cooed over his cuteness, to which Gabriel smugly admired the power of kids, and she led him to a bookshelf titled Introductory Guides to the Wizarding World.

She handed the Archangel a large picture book with the title 'So You Want To Learn Magic?' and ruffled his hair with a smile.

"That one's fun and interesting!"

Okay, now it was getting a bit annoying.

Gabriel smiled sweetly at the lady, acting like the nine year old he looked like. He was short for his age, okay!

"Okay Miss! If I like it, I'll ask my parents if I can have it!"

Oh how Gabriel hated this.

"Sure thing Sweetie!" She smiled back and returned to her job at the counter.

Gabriel opened the book with varying levels of disgust and amusement. The brightly colored pictures and large font hurt his eyes, and that was saying a lot since Gabriel loved bright colors.

This book is for muggleborns such as you to say hello to the Wizarding World! Learn magic, exiting new stuff, and life around here!

Gabriel paused. Surely this was a book for six year old? But no, going by the letter he'd received, 'muggleborn' students only knew about magic at the age of eleven.

So why was a book for muggleborns made like it was for six year olds? Were wizard children really dumb and did wizards assume the Muggleborns were the same?

Or maybe wizards just thought muggleborns to be dumb?

First thing to do, is to get some money from the bank! But before you trade in app your muggle money for wizard money, first check if your great great great great grandpa was a wizard! He may have left you a vault, and you wouldn't have any trouble with your money! Just ask the friendly goblins to check for you!

After groaning at the excessive amount of exclamation marks, Gabriel got more annoyed at the magicals undermining muggles. The subtle insinuation that all muggles were poor left him reeling at the amount of prejudice hidden in a children's book.

This was going to take longer than he thought.

Looking over the rest of the hated text, there was nothing about the situation that Gabriel couldn't have guessed himself.

Idly he wondered if the Goblins would notice who his parent was if he tried that test the book was going on about.

It would be pretty hilarious.

A few hours later, standing in the gold-filled Arkangel family vault, Gabriel revelled in the accompanying Goblin's shocked look.


	10. Neal's Tripping

Neal Caffrey was very, very lost.

And not in the literal sense. Neal was confused.

When he'd first gotten the strange letter he'd went along with it, investigating if it was a prank or.. something else.

The witch was definitely something else.

"Mr Caffrey?"

Neal blinked and looked up from the flower-turned-sparrow, which he had been staring at for a while now.

"... Yes?"

"If you can, I'd like to get your school materials now. Since your parents are on a business trip out of the country, they can, sadly, not accompany us though, so it's your choice."

"How will I afford them? As you said, Ms McGonagall, my parents are away and my caretaker can't be expected to pay for them."

They were sitting in the park, which was where Neal had been relaxing in the sun before the letter came. It had his adress at June's on it, but apparently the owl who dropped it on his head only looked at the name, not the adress. Neal supposed magical owls could do that.

The witch- one Professor McGonagall- had 'teleported' to the letters location a few hours later.

"Don't worry, Mr Caffrey, we of course have a student fund." The stern-looking woman answered his earlier question.

"Ah." For once, Neal didn't know what to say.

 _Magic?!_

This opened a whole new world of possibilities. With magic, what can't you do? Not much, apparently, as a witch just casually broke the laws of physics.

Well then.

As it turned out, the student fund wasn't needed. There was already a trust vault set up for him by his grandparents, apparently. Neal doubted it was really his grandparents who set it up, though, he'd never even heard of them before. Anyway, he would take it as he got it.

Especially since he was too busy staring at the small gruff looking creatures in suits who were apparently running the Wizarding bank.

This cemented something for Neal. It was crazy to think not a month ago he'd been solving cases with Peter and running from his past.

He collected his school supplies in a daze. This was real. _Magic_ was real.

Only when they encountered the bookstore did Neal pay attention again. He looked, interested, at the titles, resolving to come here again when he had more time and just browse the shelves for hours. This was a goldmine of information about the Wizarding World Neal didn't have.

Finally, Neal had most of his supplies and was guided by Ms McGonnagal to the wand shop. There was a weird old man inside who spouted something about wands choosing wizards, but Neal instantly forgot it as his brain labeled it unimportant. He was more focused on the wands.

The first one was Cherry, Dragon Heartstring, 10,5 inches, unyielding. The proceeding explosion blew Neal away and made heads turn on the street, which he could see now through the massive hole in the wall. He grinned charmingly and waved as the old guy fixed the wall.

After another explosive wand and a very stormy one, Neal got handed Acacia, Unicorn Hair, 10 inches, very flexible.

When he held it there was a warm breeze, like one in summer, which brought with it the smell of lavender. Neal didn't even notice he was smiling- a real, genuine smile- until the old guy requested a price, sounding rather satisfied.

"This is a pretty tricky wand," He explained to Neal, while the latter was still looking at the wand in awe. "Acacia works best only with the most gifted of wizards, and solely a subtle hand can wield it."

"Funny," The Professor cut in dryly. Neal jumped, he'd forgotten she was still there. "I would have thought a subtle wand would suit him least, going by his reaction to the many explosions."

Neal grinned up at her unabashedly and Olivander continued with a smile on his face.

"Unicorn tail hair creates the most consistent and reliable magic, and wands with this core are faithful and difficult to turn to the Dark Arts, even while the flexibility indicates you're a very open-minded person and willing to change."

Neal nodded with a bright smile on his face. Willing to change indeed. It's hard not to be, with all the different identities of the last few years.

"Yes, yes, this will be an interesting match." The old man muttered to himself.

"Well, good day then Olivander," McGonagall greeted kurtly, and motioned for Neal to follow her out of the shop.

"So, we're done now?" Neal questioned, a bit of disappointment in his voice. This, right here, was something he'd never seen before. He wanted to explore it, to get to know everything about it.

"Not just yet." Professor McGonagall answered mysteriously, and guided Neal to the front of a big store. It had a lot of owls hanging in cages out front, and Neal heard all sorts of animal sounds coming from inside.

"I can get a pet?!" Neal shouted excitedly.

Professor McGonagall nodded and the corners of her lips rose slightly at his excitement.

"The guidelines say an owl, a cat or a toad, but any pet goes if it's not too dangerous."

A second later Neal had dashed into the store, looking for the perfect animal companion because he knew it existed.

And Neal found it. Or, well, him.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Neal's eyes sparkled as he looked at the small fox whelp in the cage in front of him, staring up at him with big curious black eyes.

"Yes, you've said that four times already, Mr Caffrey." Professor McGonagall said tiredly. She was happy the boy had found a nice pet, but this was taking it a bit too far. Besides, muggles were giving them and the fox strange looks as they walked the streets of London back to Neal's house.

Neal followed her gaze and smiled happily. "Ah, I recognize this part! I come here all the time with my friends to eat at the local restaurant. Thank you for all your help professor, I can get home from here!"

Neal said it so easily he knew she didn't suspect a thing.

"Alright, Mr Caffrey. Here's your ticket." She hands him a ticket labeled **9 3/4**.

"Remember what I told you about how to get on the platform!" She waited for him to nod in affirmative, then nodded back and walked off.

Neal, meanwhile, went back to the nice old lady who took him in.

 **I just noticed that despite chapter 8's reference, MySpace isn't supposed to be invented until 2003. Damn. Well, since I can't be bothered to go back and fix it, let's just pretend Jardon's computer was a time traveling one, and oh geez this is 1991 the Wikipedia from chapter 1 probably doesn't exist either does it? Ah well that's why this is called and AU. Did I ever actually say this is an AU? Because if I didn't, it's probably because that's pretty fucking obvious, since it's literally talked about in the story, excuse my rambling OK I'll go now**

 **Aaand the first character gains his wand!**

 **So I went through the list with Wand Woods on Pottermore and by each I judged if it fit by any of the characters, and when everyone had a wood I went through the cores and did the same, and when I'm done I look through the list and see OH MY GOD ONE OF THE CHARACTERS HAS _HARRY POTTER'S_ WAND.**

 **And I look further, and OH MY GOD ANOTHER CHARACTER HAS _MY_ WAND.**

 **Well then.**


	11. Fall - Nico Drabble

**I lost the wand list.** **I. Goddamn. Lost it.** **What the hell. Fuck everything I give up on the wands, just imagine them however you want to.** **Here's a short drabble.**

"No."

"Mr Di Angelo, you-"

"I said no."

"It's mandatory-"

"Hell no."

Professor Dumbledore sighed. This young man had been arguing with him for a while now about Hogwarts.

He didn't understand, who wouldn't want to go to Hogwarts? And there were only twelve students, this year, too, eleven if Mr Di Angelo had his way.

It was all because of Voldemort. The paranoid bastard had gone around killing babies and kids on the grounds that they might one day oppose him. Now, although Tom had vanished years ago, this generation was greatly lacking numbers.

"That's too bad, Mr Di Angelo." Dumbledore lamented. The boy looked surprised.

"You're letting me go?"

" _Obliviate."_


	12. Darren's Strange Invitation

Darren woke up to yelling. He kept his eyes closed.

"-absolute idiots! I told you to get a creature for the lessons! And what do you do? You kidnap an innocent eleven year old!"

The woman yelling had a British accent.

 _Eleven year old?_ What? He should look about thirteen right now. Then again, the other vampires had always said he looked like a ten year old, maybe they weren't exaggerating quite as much as Darren thought.

She was answered with a deeper, male voice, traces of shame in it. It was one of the people who'd kidnapped him, Darren recognized the voice.

"But Ma'am, he was feeding-"

"I realize that he's a vampire, you imbecile, but did you forget the _peace treaty we have with the_ _vampires!?_ "

Nope, they definitely meant him.

There was a moment of silence, then the one of the kidnappers uttered, "Shit."

The woman huffed in frustration, apparently done yelling. Darren relaxed a bit. A treaty with the vampires was good, they wouldn't hurt him more, probably.

He didn't even know how he'd gotten in the kidnappers' path, he should've sensed them long before they ambushed him. For some reason, he'd been woken up when they jumped him in the middle of the forest and not long, long before like he should have.

"You are going to wait until this boy wakes up," The woman said sternly, "and you are going to apologize to the poor boy."

"Yes ma'am." The two muttered in shame.

She sighed. "Here, help me get him out of the cage. Spells have little effect on a vampire."

Darren only had a moment to feel surprised as he realized these were the magicals Mr Crepsley had told him about, before his revelation was interrupted by hurried footsteps coming their way.

It took a few more moments for the people next to him to notice, and that probably only happened because they saw the person approaching.

The perks of having super senses.

"Filius!" The woman sounded surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Minerva!" The one Darren assumed to be Filius greeted, sounding out of breath. Darren was caught off guard at the unexpectedly high pitched, but definitely male voice. "A new name just appeared in the first year register!"

"What?" Minerva now sounded shocked. "This late?"

"Yes." Filius sounded confused. "I tracked the name, thinking that maybe the child just entered the country, but imagine my surprise when it led me to Hagrid's.. hut..."

He trailed off, presumably having finally noticed Darren laying in the cage. "Erm."

"This is a vampire those two ministry morons kidnapped." Minerva explained, huffing in indignation. Then she fell silent. "Filius, you don't think-" She cut herself off, disbelieving.

"What are the chances of that boy's name being Darren Shan?" Filius asked weakly.

"But- is that even possible? It's unheard of!"

At this point Darren's curiosity got the best of him, and he sat up, finally opening his eyes. "What's unheard of?"

A moment of silence later, he muttered a quiet, "Ow," as he'd hit his head on the ceiling of the small cage.

This seemed to break the shocked silence as Minerva, a older, stern looking woman, rushed over to open the cage.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." She spoke hastily. "It seems a Creatures Collection Unit forgot our alliance, and had kidnapped you."

Darren nodded in acceptance, stepping out of the cage. It really was a horribly small cage. "Sure, apology accepted. But, what's unheard of?"

"Ah, yes." She hesitated. "Would your name happen to be... Darren Shan?" She looked to the small man next to her, which Darren guessed to be 'Filius', since he was the only other person left in the small room. The two kidnappers must've left at some point. The man nodded to confirm she'd gotten the name right.

"Yeah- s, it is..." Darren trailed off awkwardly. Halfway through his casual "Yeah," he'd remembered the etiquette Paris had taught him. He was a prince now, and he would be one of the vampires representing the entire race, so he had to learn to act the part.

"Well, then," she said, standing a little straighter, "Mr Shan, you are hereby officially invited to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

 **I'm just amazed I remembered Paris' name. It's been at least four years since I read Vampire Prince. (That's also my excuse for any OOCness, btw)**


End file.
